origcharfandomcom-20200216-history
Uneva Starling
" I'm not going on this date since I want us back together but it's because you owe Choco some ice cream if I do." '-Uneva Andromeda Starling from 'The Adventures of Uni and Co" unreleased Chapter' Uneva Andromeda Starling aka Uni is a girl with an ever changing attitude and personality and a local of Fantasia. She is a Half human Half demon girl with Neko ears. She is 120 years old but 23 physically and 12 mentally. But don't let that make you think she is very childish. She is one of the smarter of the OCs but quite forgetful at times. ' Personality/Behavior' Like previously stated her general attitude and personality change quite often but not the design. She has such a quick changing attitude that in 3 seconds she can go from cheerful to angry or even suicidal. With that being said, at one time of her life she had wanted to commit suicide. She is very quick to judge and doesn't stop to think sometimes and loves to presume things. She has a childlike nature but can be serious when she wants to. She reasons that if she acts mature, people will expect more from her and she will have less freedom to do what she wants. She will do her best to please her loved ones though. She can become easily jealous as well. Back story ' Main Backstory' She was born as a princess in the kingdom of Universilia, a kingdom that ruled over their Universe. She was soon sent away though due to a war in her homeland. Unlike Shun and Elizabeth, she was sent to a mortal family. She was raised with a full human mother and grew up to be a leader of a notorious gang leader in their village Mortalious. Upon reaching 15, she learned about her magical abilities. When the village found out about her powers, she was sent to a special school for gifted, magical royals. Childhood as Katherine She was known as Katherine Blade before she was discovered the truth about her past. As previously stated, she was a gang leader of the notorious group called Rose Hunters and a was a kinda rambunctious pain in the butt for everyone. At one point she even ran away from home due to a fight with her adoptive mother and decided to travel the various magical words. She met Uneva/her future self. Katherine at first ran from her thinking that she would try to bring her back home. But instead, they traveled worlds together. One day, She was convinced to go back to her old home and life. In this canon, Uneva and Katherine can be often found in the same place and time. Most would presume that the 2 should not be in the same place and time resulting in a Universe end but that is not the case. When Uneva went to the past to travel with Katherine, they didn't disappear because they were treated as 2 different people. Uneva left before Katherine became Uneva. Now you may be asking, how do they both exist in the Wattpad series. This Katherine comes from another timeline. In order to become Uneva, she must return home to her own timeline which isn't what she wants. She now stays in Uneva's house as a weapon combat trainer and one of Uneva's apprentices. ' Main Backstory Part 2' Still being young and not knowing what she was capable of, she was sent to Triundra University to master her magical talents and learn combat skills. This is where she studied for a few years and met most of the stronger OC's there. At the time the triplets only knew each other as Eliz the one who came from the top school in the planet she was from, Shun the Head of the Royal guard of Stormrun, and Uni the former gang leader. Uneva went into a relationship with her own brother, Shun, not knowing they were siblings. The day after they graduated, they discovered they were siblings. Uneva and Shun broke up because she didn't want to be part of some incest relationship. They were then sent to the central palace of Universilia. She and her 2 siblings, were assigned roles to play in their kingdom. Since she was the eldest and strongest of the triplets, though they look nothing alike, she got the main Kingdom. When she was the supposed ruler, she was to rule the main kingdom, capturing the Alternate Versions of Fantasia, and all controlling all of its domain. Her sister got the Reverse world and Demon lands and Her brother was to hold the balance of the worlds. Uneva's job was told had parties or banquets and invite rulers across their Universe adding to their territory and making alliances while taking over AU worlds. Archilleon, the adviser of Uneva's parents and ruler when the 3 didn't know about their past, had planned that Uneva was to marry Prince Aquilance, one of the triplet rulers of the planet Triundra and Uneva's friend when they were both studying at Triundra University. Uneva couldn't take palace life and the fact she had to be part of an arranged marriage. She fled during the night only to be caught by Prince Aquillance. As much as he loved her, he knew that she wouldn't be happy and yet wanted her heart all to himself. He let her run off and would cover for her only if that she promised to visit the prince every 10 years. She from then on roamed the worlds and learned new things with in different worlds. After about years, she finally found a planet called Harmonisia and decided to settle down there. She built a big house and started recruiting OC's as apprentices. They would all live together in what is now known in this canon as The Main OC house. ' Present Day' Uneva is to be married to a skeleton formerly know as Underswap Sans. Due to stupid internet post about OC's being married to Sans and/or his AU versions being cringe, he is now a half human half monster named Blueberry thanks to Uneva's Magic. She has 3 children but 2 being from another timeline. The 2 being Harlow, Conner, and the other one Sapphire. ' Powers' Being the oldest one of the Universilia heirs she has the strongest magic. She has a large range of abilities but it's divided into 3 classes. ' Basic Abilities' These are the ones she uses on a regular basis and it doesn't take up that much magic, She can summon her reaper scythe, her daggers, knives, her sword, and small projectiles and items. She also has invisibility, teleportation, and disappearing into shadows. She can also use minor healing. ' Stronger Abilities' These are the ones that she uses less often and more for combat purpose. They take more magic for her to use them. Overuse results in fatigue. She can summon a larger range of weapons and larger items. She can use Pyro, Hydro, and telekinesis. She can also use speed up boosts and teleport farther distances. She can use major healing. ' Forbidden Abilities' These are the abilities that are forbidden to be used. She can and could use it but it would take allot of magic out of her which could possibly kill her or they could be highly dangerous. Preforming these while not in Fantasia, would kill her. * ' The Sirens call.' It's an ability activated when Uneva shrieks a certain song. It sends a doom filled shock waves over a large area and it will destroy anything in her path. * ' Rune summon.' She will draw a circle below her with a star in it and draw down a symbol. She can use that to summon a large range of things. Anything she could possibly want. Even a horde of shadow monsters. * ' Area Revival.' She would put her hands on the ground of a dead area and hum a song that means something to her and it will heal and revive the entire area. * ' Various transformations.' She can transform into various things through sheer will. She has the following forms: cat, fox, male, mermaid, fairy, and goddess. (Please note that this ability is under this category since it is difficult for her to pull this off without some special conditions that would make it a stronger ability.) Relations * Heddron Starling: Father. * Castella Starling (Formerly known as Castella Jinx): Mother. * Shun Starling: '''Brother and Ex-Boyfriend. * '''Elizabeth Starling: Sister. * Blueberry Swap:'''Husband to be. * '''Papys Swap: Brother in law to be. * Harlow Starling: Daughter in another time line. * Conner Starling: Son in another timeline. * Sapphire Starling: Daughter. * Katherine: Younger Self. Gallery Uneva_2.png|Uneva's Goddess Form ErinUni.jpeg|Uneva's Normal Form done by LightningCatz Denise_Uni.jpeg|Alternate outfit for Uneva done by Difference _is_harmony :3 Category:Browse Category:OC Category:Fantasia